Pedagogue
by FandomApocalypse
Summary: A high school girl is found brutally raped in the Met on a field trip, with weed in her system, and a substitute teacher as their main suspect.  Rated T for rape and language.


Author's Note: I am proud to present to you my first ever Law and Order SVU fanfic! It is written in the format of the show. I hope you enjoy, and please review!

I am not Dick Wolf and do not own Law and Order SVU.

* * *

><p><em>In the criminal justice system, sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous. In New York City, the dedicated detectives who investigated these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims unit. These are their stories.<em>

"This is a painting of Kronus," The tour guide told the cluster of eight graders. "He was a titian who ruled before his children, the Gods, over threw him." The students were ready for lunch and loosing interest in the art at shocking rates.

"Now, lets move on," She said, her heels clicking against the marble as she approached the next piece she would show them.

She stopped short in her track, her mouth gaping open in utter shock. Next to a Greek bust lay an unconscious girl. There was blood everywhere, surrounding her head and staining her blond hair. Her clothes were tattered, and her brightly colored panties were pulled down to her Uggs.

"Turn around!" The tour guide said as she pushed the kids in the opposite direction and called the police. Her face was pale with shock and fear. How could a girl be harmed so much in such a public place?

Standing beside the old Ford police car was Eliot Stabler talking to one of the crime scene investigators in a hushed tone. Dark sunglasses protected his eyes from the sun, and a kaki jacket hung loosely from his body still toned from his days as a marine. He took notes about the crime at the Met, as high school aged students littered around the outside of the Met white faced and in a daze. Olivia knew that any form of a crime happening around you was frightening, especially at this brutal of a magnitude. These teens were lucky that it had not been them who was heartlessly raped in the Roman exhibit.

"What happened?" Olivia directed the question towards Stabler.

"Victim was found raped and unconscious in the Greek and Roman Exhibit. Her name is Lindsay Thomson, and she was on a field trip with her Latin class. They were supposedly meeting their Latin Pen Pals from Sunset Park." Eliot informed his partner as an ambulance zoomed by, bringing their victim to get medical attention.

"Is the victim okay?" Olivia asked trying to get the scoop of what she missed.

"She is unconscious but the meds said she should be alright," Stabler explained. "Her teacher is over there, maybe we should go ask him a few questions," He suggested.

The two walked over to were the teacher was standing with a few of his students. He was a bearded man with small glasses, so scholarly that it would not seem right for him to teach anything other then Latin. If he were wearing a toga he would look just like he had walked out of Pompeii before Mt. Vesuvius erupted. His hair was a poodle like curl of reddish brown.

"Mr. Rennin, can we speak with you for a moment?" Stabler asked him.

"Of course. Do you think that Lindsay is alright?" Asked the teacher, a look of concern spreading across his unshaven face. The students who had been positioned around him took the police officer's arrival as a cue to leave.

"She is unconscious but she should be fine. Where were you during the time of the attack" Benson asked.

"Why? Do you think that I did it? I'm married, and I could never do that to a student!" He said. Redness spread through his face as he defended himself.

"No, we just need to account for everyone's whereabouts during the time of the attack. Can you answer the question?"

"Yes, I was at lunch, you can ask the students and chaperones," The Latin teacher explained.

"Thank you. Now, why was Lindsay alone in the exhibit at the time of the attack?" Benson asked.

"As I said, we had all gone to lunch, I didn't notice that she wasn't with the group. I have two classes with me today, its hard to keep track of everyone," He explained.

Olivia wrote a note to herself and then asked, "Did you notice anyone strange around the museum, or maybe following her? Watching her?"

"No one that is a stranger to me. To be honest, we have one chaperone with us today who… Well he has a history. " Mr. Rennin whispered to the officers. "He's a sub and he couldn't teach in the middle school for a few years because he supposedly walked into the girl's locker room twice while they were changing. He does look at the female students a lot. I wouldn't be shocked to find out that he did it," Mr. Rennin finished. It was clear to the officers that he felt like he was betraying his colleges.

"What's his name?" Asked Eliot.

"Mr. Vice. I don't know where he went though. I haven't seen him since before lunch."

"Thank you for your time," The duo said as they turned around to go to the hospital Lindsay was at. They had a suspect for now, but they also needed to asses their victim. They hoped that the rapist wasn't smart enough to use a condom. Fluids could easily close this case.

"No fluids, but there was a piece of hair in her underwear. She's blonde, but the hair is a darker color, couldn't be hers," Doctor Warner said. She had called the two to the lab after she processed the rape kit the hospital had sent her.

At the hospital, Stabler and Benson were told that their victim was conscious, but because the perp hit her head so hard against the marble floor of the museum she did not remember anything about the attack, and there was no promising that the memories of the event would ever return back to her.

Lindsay's injuries were consistent with vaginal rape. There was vaginal trauma, bruising on her thighs, and breasts.

"The thing is the hospital sent me a report on her blood work. There was weed in her system. If whoever did this to her was also high, it could have just been rough sex gone wrong," Warner suggested. It always made the case harder to solve when the victim had some illegal doing in it as well.

"There were a lot of other kids there today. They were meeting their pen pals. We should have Fin interview Lindsay's." Olivia suggested. He might not be her rapist, but the teen may have given her the pot and know about what happened earlier that day.


End file.
